Waterproof, breathable articles are used for various purposes such as outdoor activities, sporting activities, skiing, cycling, military operations and fire fighting operations. A seamed article, such as a glove, may be waterproof because its outer shell material is waterproof. Alternatively, such a glove can also be rendered waterproof by a state of the art construction wherein the shell material is air permeable and water permeable and another layer is arranged on the back side of the shell material which consists of a functional layer material which is waterproof and water vapor permeable (commonly referred to as a glove insert). Some materials suitable for such a functional layer include PTFE, expanded PTFE provided with hydrophilic impregnating agents and/or layers, breathable polyurethane layers, or elastomers, such as copolyetherester and laminates thereof.
Due to the broad protective demands on such articles, they are commonly comprised of multiple material layers which are typically attached about the periphery of the glove. Typically, increased glove thickness is directly related to a loss of tactility and dexterity. Tactility and dexterity have traditionally improved by employing thin glove constructions or by treating the surface of the gloves with a sticky or gripping type of material, such as a low modulus polymer coating applied to the outer surface of the glove finger and palm areas. However, these coatings exhibit shortcomings such as lack of fingertip sensation and control, when applied to gloves over 10 mils thick. Several attempts have been made to provide improved tactility and dexterity; however, any successes have been limited.
Alternate thick thermoplastic film constructions have also been pursued in which the entire insert or seam is comprised of thermoplastic film. Unfortunately, these thick polyurethane seams are inherently stiff, making them undesirable for glove inserts. In addition, these thick polyurethane films have virtually no breathability, which also makes them undesirable for most glove or apparel applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,541 discloses a waterproof oversock comprising an inner liner composed of a waterproof, water vapor permeable, substantially non-stretchable fabric, wherein the waterproof, water vapor permeable inner liner fabric is heat sealable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,019 discloses composite membrane material preferably which comprises a porous expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) film laminated to a backing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,551 describes elastomeric composite fabrics which have a layered construction and are made of a microporous polymeric membrane, a water vapor permeable polymer, and an elastomeric thermoplastic non-woven material. The elastomeric composite fabrics provide barrier properties with water vapor permeability and find utility in articles of wearing apparel and other articles which conform about another object.
While continual attempts have been made to create a thin, more dexterous and durable, waterproof, non-textile seamed article, none have succeeded at meeting all of these needs described above.
The present invention solves a long-felt need in the art for a multi-layer non-textile seamed construction which is capable of forming flexible articles without the need for folding or pleating techniques. The present invention provides waterproof, thin, breathable, non-textile seamed articles which are particularly well suited as dexterous hand covering inserts in glove systems or which may be used alone as a hand covering. The present invention has the added advantages of being strong for assembly in commercial factories without damage and durably waterproof in field use.